Une étoile de glace étincelant dans la nuit
by Petra d'Imladris
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un hasard. Un pur hasard. Un étrange hasard. Mais un hasard qui transformera le monde. Car lorsque Angela, pilote du S.H.I.E.L.D., rencontra une personne inattendue et découvrit ses véritables origines, elle se vengea du monde qui l'eut gardé si longtemps dans le secret et s'aventura dans celui de l'homme qui fût né pour être roi... En risquant ainsi la vie de tous.


**Bonjour bonjour !**

**Si vous ne me connaissez pas encore, je m'appelle Petra. J'écris des fanfictions depuis environ trois ans et voici ma quatrième que je poste sur Fanfiction. Elle sera basée sur le couple Loki/OC, le OC en question s'appelant Angela - et oui, la troisième fois que j'utilise ce nom, tout simplement car c'est comme cela que j'aurais voulu m'appeler et... que j'adore ce prénom. Je ne posterai pas très souvent, car j'ai d'autres fictions en cours, en plus des études, mais je ferais toutefois mon possible.**

**Je tiens à préciser que j'adore les reviews (sans blague...) et que j'accepte _toutes_ les critiques ! Non non, ne croyez pas que je suis encore une de ces auteurs qui disent "REviewez allez-y dîtes-moi votre avis !" et que des que l'on pointe quelque chose on se fait traiter par tous les noms ! J'aime franchement les critiques et j'adapte même mes textes par rapport à elle ! Parce que je me dit que écrire, c'est pour moi, mais aussi pou ceux qui veulent avoir un bon moment de détente après une grosse journée d'école ou de travail. Quand on part de ça, on se dit "Ouais, c'est eux qui lisent et ils ressentent cette émotion, ce que je ne voulais pas du tout dire, je dois changer" ou alors "il a raison, ce mot-là n'est pas vraiment bon dans le contexte" ou encore "c'est pas faux, s'y je modifiais cette scène l'embouchure serait meilleure" etc... Je tiens quand même à préciser que les "Ta fic est nulle - pourrie - arrête tout de suite c'est du n'importe quoi" sans explication, nada hein ! Si on me critique, je veux savoir pourquoi, sinon je fais comment pour m'améliorer ?**

**Aussi, je réponds à _toutes_ les reviews. Les reviews anonymes auront une réponse au chapitre qui suit.**

**Au cas où il faudrait le rappeler : _© Par propriété exclusive de l'auteure, la copie et les utilisations partielles ou totales de son travail sont interdites; conformément aux articles L.111-1 et L.123-1 du code de la propriété intellectuelle. Tous Droits Réservés._**

**Cette fanfiction ne sera pas uniquement basée sur l'amour, mais également sur la vengeance, la violence et le désir du pouvoir. Je tiens à prévenir. **

_**Cette fanfiction est qualifiée d'un Rated T. **_

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Seul le personnage d'Angela m'appartient, le reste appartenant à Marvel.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Musique d'ambiance : We Could Go Home - James Newton Howard  The Penthouse Training - James Newton Howard ****(Voir sur le profil)**

* * *

><p>Elle soupira, baissa ses paupières et sourit, son bonheur flottant en une sereine méditation. Qui serait brève, elle le savait. Dans quelques secondes, quelques minutes, quelques jours, un autre rappel à l'ordre apparaîtra, la forçant à une journée – ou nuit, selon l'heure - de travail sans relâche.<p>

Si Angela avait longtemps été fière d'appartenir au SHIELD., cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle désenchantait. Les mystères et les légendes avaient au fur et à mesure été résolues, découvertes et classées comme canulars certes bien montés. Les soi-disant combats à venir contre une attaque contre l'humanité entière n'étaient jamais venus, si l'on ne parlait pas des millions de gens qui s'entre-tuaient dans les quatre coins du monde. Coins du monde laissé à l'abandon par ceux qui tenaient à rester neutres, ont le SHIELD, bouclier qui laisse les épées passer sans problème du moment qu'ils n'étaient pas d'origines extraterrestres. En bref, un boulier qui n'en était pas un. Le seul éclat de sa journée était le moment de son vol quotidien au bord de son MiG-397, son avion de chasse soviétique qu'elle pilotait chaque jour lors d'une mission de reconnaissance. Ses trois seules autres heures de quiétude, en somme.

Un tremblement troubla son instant de calme, la faisant lever les paupières. Elle était seule, couchée sans façon au cœur de la forêt. Il lui fallut quelques instants afin qu'elle s'habitue à la pâle lumière de l'aube avant de se mettre en position assise tout en balayant d'un geste las les feuilles empêtrées dans ses cheveux. Son unique instant de repos n'avait même pas duré un quart d'heure.

La jeune femme fourra sa main dans la poche de son uniforme et en sortit un Smartphone noir, basique – celui de tous les Agents du SHIELD. Elle déverrouilla l'écran et découvrit qu'elle avait reçu un nouveau message.

''_Une nouvelle mission vous est confiée. Rendez-vous au Q.G. à exactement huit heure. Aucun retard ne sera toléré. ''_

« C'est ça » railla intérieurement Angela. Comme on lui avait enseigné, elle effaça le message de la mémoire interne de son téléphone, le mit à terre et de brisa de quelques coups de talon, avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Elle s'en débarrasserait plus tard.

Elle inspira une fois, deux fois, puis se remit debout.

Encore un nouvelle journée.

... ... ... . .. ... ... ...

Un écho troubla les eaux pourtant calme du silence, propageant quelques ondulations provoquées par le son. Une feuille morte venait de se déposer à quelques centimètres de lui.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Il prit l'étrange cadavre de ses longs doigts assurés, curieux. Il la posa délicatement au creux de sa main, détaillant ses nuances inhabituelles qui lui étaient inconnues. Il souffla doucement, et sa récente rencontre s'envola de suite brisant leur conversation du regard. Ce monde était unique et tellement beau.

Loki du royaume d'Asgard était loin d'être quelqu'un de sentimental. Il voyait les choses du bon sens, sans folie ou illusion, et connaissait la réalité. Mais cette mort gracieuse réveillait en lui une perspective qu'il n'appliquait que peu souvent : la perception des idées imperceptibles.

Les arbres ne perdaient pas leurs feuilles au royaume d'Asgard. Ils restaient grands, fiers et isolés de tout tracas. Mais au cœur de ce royaume, tout était différent : le peuple, le décor, la notion du temps et de ce qu'il était lui-même. En effet, s'il était à de nombreuses places le Prince d'Asgard, fils d'Odin Tout-Puissant, il n'était là qu'un inconnu parmi tant d'autre, partageant le plaisir de l'air frais du matin et la brise légère avec les autres habitants de la forêt. Cela lui était reposant, et depuis qu'il avait découvert cela quelques années plus tôt, il ne pouvait plus se passer de cette quiétude loin de tout devoir ou de tout sarcasme. Car même s'il était Prince, certains ne se gênaient pas de le critiquer, notamment les compagnons de son frère, Thor, qui le trouvaient indigne de son titre.

Un craquement se fît entendre. Loki ne cilla pas. Il avait détecté depuis quelques minutes déjà cette présence qui se tapissait derrière un arbre à l'écorce rugueuse, quelques mètres à sa droite. Il ne souhaitait pas déclencher un conflit : il se prenait trop de mal à pénétrer ce royaume sans que Heimdall ne s'en rende compte. Un bruissement fît à nouveau place et le Prince d'Asgard ne pût s'empêcher de tourner la tête.

Là, debout à quelques pas devant lui, se dressait une personne habillée d'une étrange matière grise qu'il avait déjà entendu appelée coton, la tête encapuchonnée. Il ne pût voir son visage, mais le corps était raide, figé, et l'objet sombre en forme de « L » qui tenait en main fût rangé dans un étui sur sa hanche. Loki se leva, lentement et se redressa. Il toisa l'indiscret du regard, plutôt par curiosité que par méchanceté. Il voulait voir jusqu''où l'autre pouvait avancer, jusqu'où l'autre pouvait plonger dans la nature humaine, qui était essentiellement composée de la crainte, de la curiosité et de la destruction, en plus de la finitude précoce, évidemment.

L'humain se dandinait, hésitait, cela il le voyait bien. Lui aussi se sentait étrange, attiré. Il sentait l'air électrique, qu'il aurait presque pu caresser tant il était palpable. Il savait que Loki ne venait pas de ce monde – ce dernier en était persuadé. Irait-il à sa rencontre ? Poussera-t-il les limites que son esprit lui imposait ?

Étonnamment, l'inconnu s'enfuit.

Loki aurait bien voulu rester là s'asseoir à nouveau, déçu de ce manque de courage, et ne plus s'occuper du fuyard, mais son instinct prit exceptionnellement le dessus sur sa raison. Alors, il courut.

Le fugitif détalait vite, mais le Prince ne se laissa pas distancer. Et, joueur, il suivit le jeu et décida de ne pas utiliser la téléportation. Il augmenta son allure, rattrapant petit à petit sa proie. Mais celle-ci était aussi rapide que rusée et alors qu'il était sur le point de l'attraper, elle bifurqua net sur la gauche, forçant son poursuivant de freiner un peu avant de lui-même tourner et de reprendre sa course. Bientôt, il la retrouva dans son champs de vision.

Alors que leur course s'éternisait, ils arrivèrent bientôt à un cours d'eau large d'une centaine de mètres. Au lieu de la traverser, le poursuivi continua sa route à sa berge couverte de galets érodés par l'eau et le temps. Mais il fût quelques instants plus tard ralenti, et même arrêté par le fait que la plage était tout simplement barrée par une une falaise où dégringolait une cascade d'eau d'une vingtaine de mètres de haut. Loki s'approchait de plus en plus et, à défaut de retourner dans la forêt et d'être sûr d'être rattrapée, l'humain se précipita dans le cours d'eau qui lui faisait face.

Loki s'arrêta, à peine essoufflé, et observa sa fuite. Il sourit.

- Je ne conseillerais à quiconque de franchir ces eaux glacials, fit-il d'une voix forte afin qu'on puisse l'entendre de loin.

Le fuyard se raidit, arrêta sa traversée. Il se retourna, lentement, et enleva d'un geste calculé les tissus qui recouvrait sa tête. Loki se figea. C'était une femme.

Sa peau était pâle, presque translucide. Ses longs cheveux bruns et bouclés tombaient avec désordre sur ses épaules. Ses traits n'étaient pas doux, mais sévères et provocateurs, sans être pour autant masculins. Mais ce qui marqua le plus à l'Asgardien, c'était ses yeux : un beau mélange de bleu et de gris, profonds et frais – non, glacials. Ce froid prit son corps entier le soulagea de la chaleur brûlante de ses tracas et lui procura une sensation d'attraction peu commune. Il ne pouvait plus quitter ses yeux des siens, telle une chaîne que nulle force ou magie ne pouvait briser. C'était ce froid, cette fraîcheur mordante qui parcourait sa peau qui le liait. Mais il n'avait pas la volonté de détourner son regard. La glace avait toujours été son refuge. Alors que ses compagnons préféraient la chaleur de la solidarité entre amis, lui avait toujours mis en avant son froid isolement. La personne qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, en plus d'être immergée dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille, ressemblait à une terrible sirène habituée à nager dans les eaux froides et tumultueuse.

La vision était magnifique. La cascade, bien qu'elle ne fût pas de haute hauteur, parsemait les environs d'une fine brume blanche, brume qui entourait l'inconnue et soulevait ses cheveux. Elle semblait si loin, comme dans une autre dimension, et si près à la fois.

Il avança d'un pas, trempant lentement sa chaussure dans l'eau. La femme prit à nouveau l'étrange objet noir en main et le pointa sur lui. Loki reconnut enfin les ridicules armes dont ces mortels se servaient tant. Cela ne le découragea pas le moins de monde et il mit son deuxième pieds dans l'eau. Elle était aussi froide que le regard qui le dardait, mais peu importe – cela lui était confortable. La femme déplaça légèrement sa jambe en arrière, maintenant ses appuis. Et Loki refit un pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée mais sous pression.

Loki avança encore, ne quittant pas l'inconnue du regard. Ses pupilles étaient légèrement plus dilatées qu'à la normale, une soudaine montée d'adrénaline mélangée à l'attraction qu'il éprouvait. Il marchait encore, et l'eau lui atteignit les genoux.

- Pourquoi voudriez-vous le savoir ? répondit-il d'une voix douce et sinueuse, rusée - joueuse.

- Je veux savoir qui veut me tuer.

L'Asgardien s'approchait encore, et encore, sans briser leur contact visuel. Tout comme elle, il était désormais mouillée jusqu'aux hanches. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle, distance qui disparut en quelques secondes. Il était presque collé à elle lorsqu'il prit doucement le poignet de la jeune femme d'une main et le dirigea vers le haut, tendant ainsi son bras. Elle ne bougea pas, comme tétanisée par une conscience qui s'effaçait face à une autre. Mais pourtant, son regard était confiant, assuré, presque provoquant. A cette vue, Loki eut un sourire en coin, qui fit pencher la tête de l'autre sur le côté, froncer un instant les sourcils, avant d'étirer elle aussi ses lèvres.

- Je m'appelle Angela, répondit-elle. Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi me poursuivez-vous ?

Comme le bras de la-dite Angela était dégagé, Loki pût se rapprocher encore plus, tout en maintenant son poignet vers le haut. Leur corps n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs souffles caressaient mutuellement leur visage.

- On me nomme Loki, Murmura l'homme comme seule réponse, plantant son regard dans le sien. Et je vous poursuivais par simple curiosité.

Elle plissa légèrement les yeux, mordit délicatement sa lèvre inférieure. Loki remarquait tout cela sans un mot, appréciant la vue de cette délicieuse hésitation. Devait-elle le croire ? Cela semblait tellement gros à avaler. Un espion ennemi voudrait-il le tromper par un tel aveu ? Elle déglutit un infime instant avant de dire :

- Je croyais que vous me vouliez du mal.

- Moi ?

Ses yeux étaient rieurs, presque moqueurs. Mais il se pencha lentement à son oreille soufflant délicatement sur les cheveux la recouvrant et chuchota :

- Non, je ne vous veux pas du mal, mais il est vrai que je peux être dangereux...

La jeune femme se raidit soudain, se sentant au piège. Loki esquissa un nouveau sourire et passa de son oreille à sa jugulaire, où il fit glisser ses lèvres d'une douceur douloureuse, tel le velours du cuir du fouet. Sa peau était froide mais lisse, comme poncée. Angela inspira profondément mais ne bougea pas, ce qui plût à l'autre, qui se redressa toutefois.

- D'où venez-vous, Loki ? Demanda-t-elle difficilement, troublée par le nouveau lien du regard.

- Qu'est-ce donc qui trahit ma localité lointaine ? Fit l'autre.

- Personne ne porte de vêtements de soirée pour une simple balade en forêt. Votre allure et votre façon de parler aussi. D'où venez-vous ?

Loki approcha sa tête de la sienne et posa son front sur le sien, plantant son regard un peu plus. Angela reprit de la consistance mais ne se dégagea pas pour autant. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se montrer faible et manipulable. Le dieu le remarqua et trouva la personnalité de sa nouvelle rencontre encore plus intéressante, de ce qu'il avait déjà pu voir jusqu'à présent.

- De loin. De très loin. D'une contrée que vous ne connaissez pas.

- Vous me mettez au défi ? Piqua-t-elle.

Elle sourit à nouveau, provocatrice. Loki ne tarda pas à la suivre. Puis, il dit, relevant la tête :

- Vous êtes vraiment très spéciale, Angela.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas me répondre, hein ?

- Vous avez gelé la rivière.

- Quoi ?!

Angela, comme tirée d'une transe, se redressa soudain et regarda autour d'elle. Ils étaient toujours au milieu de la rivière. Oui, mais la rivière était désormais gelée jusqu'à perte de vue, que ce soit à l'est vers l'horizon ou la cascade en elle-même... jusqu'à leur tour de taille.

_- Merde_ ! Cria-t-elle en tentant de s'extirper, en vain.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que cela s'était passé à l'instant même où elle avait touché la main de son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, qui n'en savait rien non plus, la regardait d'un air amusé, bien qu'il fût également bloqué.

- Vous ne pouvez pas arrêter ce phénomène ? Demanda-t-il, innocemment.

- J'ai déjà du mal à le contrôler ! Lâcha-t-elle en prenant son téléphone pour appeler au secours – téléphone qui, quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, avait subi la sentence de la chaussure de l'Agente du SHIELD – avant de le lancer plus loin.

- Vous venez de me confirmer que c'était bien vous qui aviez provoqué cela.

- Oh, la ferme !

Alors que l'étrange humaine se démenait à échapper à l'emprise de la glace, Loki la prit par la taille. Elle lui lança un regard farouche, auquel il répondit par un énième sourire en coin.

- Si je nous sors d'ici, pourrions-nous continuer notre passionnante conversation ? Fit-il.

- Vous pouvez toujours essayer...

Loki la colla contre lui et regarda le ciel. Un instant plus tard, ils disparurent.

La glace craqua, et l'eau pût de nouveau couler à flot.

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

- Monsieur ! Monsieur !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Le signal GPS de la pilote du MiG-397 2808, Angela Vanseeveren, indique qu'elle vient de parcourir trois kilomètres en moins de deux centièmes de secondes !

- Elle a dû inventer quelque chose pour projeter sa montre, ce ne serait pas étonnant de sa part.

- Mais ce signal provient de sa puce sous-cutané !

... ... ... .. . .. ... ... ...

Les pieds d'Angela n'avaient quitté ses appuis qu'un instant qu'ils retombaient déjà. La jeune femme dégagea ses cheveux mal placés devant ses yeux avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était libérée de l'étau qui la retenait prisonnière quelques secondes auparavant et qu'elle était au même endroit où elle avait observé Loki pour la première fois. Elle releva la tête et vit les yeux de celui-ci, qui la dardaient sans gêne.

- Vous aussi, vous êtes spécial, murmura-t-elle.

- Plein de talents cachés, répondit-il. Et vous n'avez encore rien vu.

La pilote du SHIELD étira ses lèvres – ce n'était pas normal, elle le faisait beaucoup trop souvent en quelques minutes à peine.

- Racontez-moi ce que vous êtes, quémanda le grand brun.

- Vous êtes peut-être un mercenaire voulant me torturer pour une quelconque information.

- Peut-être.

Angela se défit lentement de son étreinte, remisa ses vêtements et détourna le regard. Elle risquait beaucoup de choses si elle dévoilait sa profession. Sa place au SHIELD, sa vie et celle de sa famille. Mais une étrange confiance l'incitait à ne pas avoir peur de l'homme. Loki, patient, attendit qu'elle ne se livre. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques minutes de silence.

- Je travaille au SHIELD.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- Une sorte d'Agence destinée à sauver l'humanité en cas d'un éventuel danger, ce qu'elle fait très mal, puisque des guerres éclatent de partout dans le monde.

Loki fronça les sourcils, à la fois curieux et perplexe.

- Pourquoi en faire partie, alors ?

Angela releva la tête, rencontrant à nouveau les yeux de ce Loki. Etranges, profonds, rares mais naturels.

- Le SHIELD travaille en réalité un peu plus sur les dangers paranormaux, au cas où des extraterrestres ou des magiciens sortis de nulle part se décidaient d'attaquer cette bonne vieille Terre. Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé, en passant. Il y a quelques années, c'était un choix alléchant : sortir de la misère, combattre pour mes convictions, se faire enfin respecter... Et je me suis engagée. Quelle erreur. Je ne fais qu'observer du ciel les guerres qui font rage partout dans le monde et tuent des milliers de gens. Je ne peux même pas intervenir, soi-disant que je ne suis pas assez expérimentée...

Pourquoi disait-elle tout cela à quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait à peine ? Elle se sentait étrangement en confiance face à cet homme à la peau si blanche et au regard vert profond. Quelque chose de pas naturel s'était glissé en elle, une sorte d'instinct qu'elle avait refoulé depuis longtemps et qui resurgissait soudainement. Elle savait, au plus profond d'elle, qu'en temps normal elle aurait dégainé et exécuté ce curieux sans le moindre remord, mais cette fois _elle n'y arrivait pas_.

- Je sais... que je ne suis pas une grande pilote ni une fameuse espionne ayant une longue carrière derrière elle, mais on ne m'a jamais donné ma chance.

- Mais peu de gens possède des pouvoirs comme les vôtres dans votre monde, songea tout haut Loki.

- Personne ne connait ce secret, excepté mon père, moi... et vous. Je ne veux pas devenir une bête de foire.

- Vous pourriez vous en servir pour vos convictions.

Angela lui montra sa paume. Il ne comprit d'abord ce qu'elle faisait, mais bientôt la peau de la jeune femme se mouva très légèrement avant de faire apparaître un flocon de neige glacé qui s'éleva dans les airs. Il se tourna lentement sur lui-même avant de subitement se transformer en un léopard des neiges rugissant, les fines courbes de la glace associées aux reflets de couleurs sombres environnantes représentant l'animal à la perfection. Loki écarquilla les yeux, émerveillé. Il caressa la minuscule créature du bout des doigts et supporta sans effort la morsure du froid à son contact, ne se concentrant que sur les ronronnements de l'animal, qui était bel et bien animé.

- C'est la seule chose que je peux faire volontairement, grogna la jeune femme. Rien de plus.

Et l'œuvre d'art dégringola sur elle-même, ne devenant qu'un banal tas de neige qui s'écoula de sa main. Loki releva les yeux sur elle.

- Si vous contrôliez la magie qui coule dans vos veines, vous pourriez faire de votre monde un public gisant à vos pieds, lui assura-t-il.

- On n'en est pas encore là, ironisa Angela.

Mais il fallait avouer que cette perspective lui plaisait plutôt beaucoup. « Un public gisant à mes pieds... » pensa-t-elle, se retenant de sourire. Une vie où elle ne serait plus obligée d effectuer des vols de reconnaissances qui étaient inutiles à ses yeux. Une possibilité de changer le monde, d'arrêter les hostilités entre les peuples et d'enfin se faire reconnaître pour sa véritable valeur...

Par réflexe, elle regarda son poignet gauche et, par conséquence, l'heure. Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée.

- Je suis en retard !

La jeune femme remisa ses vêtements en hâte, troublée par le manque d'attention qu'elle avait accordé au temps. Mais elle se retourna vite, n'oubliant pas ce mystérieux personnages avec qui elle avait conversé les minutes précédentes.

- Nous reverrons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir.

Loki, se leva et prit sa main pour y poser sur son dos un délicat baise-main. Angela se retint de déglutir, étonnée par ce geste moyenâgeux. L'Asgardien releva sa tête et rencontra à nouveau l'éclat des yeux de la pilote, les siens brillant d'une flamme sulfureuse.

- Je l'espère, chuchota-t-il.

La pilote du S.H.I.E.L.D. jubila intérieurement, mais garda le visage neutre.

- Je ne sais toujours pas d'où vous venez. Ni qui vous êtes concrètement.

- Vous le saurez... un jour.

Il se redressa et, après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard, disparut en une brève lumière dorée.

- A bientôt, murmura-t-elle en regardant le ciel.

* * *

><p><strong>Résultat ? L'écriture est-elle bonne, les dialogues sont-il bien dosés ? Le commencement, couçi-couça ? La musique... adaptée au contexte ou pas du tout ?<strong>

**Dites-moi tout !**

**Bien à vous, **

**Petra**


End file.
